


Иллюстрации к фанфику "Второй шанс на первое впечатление"

by Morikvendi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikvendi/pseuds/Morikvendi
Summary: Иллюстрации к тексту "Второй шанс на первое впечатление" на All Out Asia Big Bang, автор Aurus





	Иллюстрации к фанфику "Второй шанс на первое впечатление"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurus (Aurrus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Второй шанс на первое впечатление](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884651) by [Aurus (Aurrus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus). 




End file.
